Ku Harap Engkau jadi Milikku
by Lin Kagamine
Summary: silahkan di baca, perasaan seorang yang mencintai seorang wanita yang tidak pernah sempat di ucapkan. Warning : alur cepat


**Disclaimer : Rin&Len bukanlah miliku, mereka milik crypton future media**

* * *

><p><em>Aku Ingin Engkau Jadi Miliku (Len's Side)<br>_

_By : Lin_

_Saat aku duduk di kelas bahasa jepang, kutatap gadis di sampingku. Dia adalah sahabatku_  
><em>Ku tatap kilau rambut pirang sehalus sutra-nya, dan berharap dia adalah miliku<em>  
><em>Tapi dia tidak menyadarinya, dan ku tahu itu<em>

_Setelah kelas selesai, dia berjalan ke arahku, dan meminta catatan yang ketinggalan kemarin_  
><em>Ku berikan padanya, dan dia berkata "terima kasih" dan mencium pipiku<em>

_Aku ingin memberitahunya, aku ingin doa tahu bahwa aku tidak ingin hanya sekedar teman, aku mencintainya_

_TAPI AKU TERLALU MALU, AKU TIDAK TAHU KENAPA !_

_**1 minggu kemudian**_

_Telepon berdering, di ujung sana ada dia. Dia menangis, dia berkata terus-terusan betapa kekasihnya telah menghancurkan hatinya,_

_Dia memintaku untuk datang karena dia tidak ingin sendirian, aku pun datang. Aku duduk di sofa sebelahnya, menatap mata kristalnya, dan berharap dirinya menjadi milikku_

_Aku ingin memberitahu nya, tapi entah mengapa, aku tak sanggup untuk mengatakannya !_

* * *

><p><em>Satu hari sebelum kelulusan dia berjalan ke lokerku. "Pasanganku sakit" katanya, dia tidak mungkin bisa cepat sembuh dan aku tidak punya pasangan<em>

_Pesta hari kelulusan adalah dimana setiap orang datang membawa pasangannya ke pesta tersebut, sewaktu SMP kami saling berjanji, saat di antara kita tidak punya pasangan, maka kami akan datang berdua, sebagai sahabat. Dan itu yang kami lakukan_

_Malam kelulusan, setelah semuanya telah usah, aku mengantarkan dirinya kembali ke kediamannya, lalu aku berdiri di tangga depan rumahnya, dia tersenyum padaku, dan memandangku dengan matanya yang sebening batu saphire_

_(Aku ingin dia menjadi miliku, dan sepertinya dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama, dan aku tahu itu)_

_Lalu dia berkata "ini adalah moment terindah buatku, terima kasih" dia memelukku dan mencium pipiku_

_aku ingin memberitahu nya, perasaanku menggebuk-gebuk, tapi mengapa aku malu untuk mengatakannya.  
>APAKAH AKU TIDAK BERNYALI ?<em>

* * *

><p><em>Sehari berlalu, seminggu, sebulan, belum sempat aku berkedip, ini sudah hari dimana kami wisuda<em>

_Di panggil namaku, naik aku ke atas panggung, dari sini aku bisa melihat sosoknya, dia tersenyum padaku dengan matanya yang indah_

_Beberapa nama di panggil, kali ini giliran namanya di panggil, kulihat tubuh indahnya bagai malaikat naik ke atas panggung, aku bisa melihat senyuman indahnya_

_Aku ingin dia menjadi miliku, tapi dia tidak memiliki perasaan terhadapku, dan aku pun tahu akan hal itu_

_Sebelum semua orang pulang, dia mendatangi ku dengan pakaian dan topinya, tidak lupa juga headband nya yang tampak seperti telinga kelinci, dia menangis ketika aku memeluknya_

_Dia mengangkat kepalanya dari pundakku dan berkata "kau sahabat terbaikku,terima kasih" dan dia mencium pipiku_

* * *

><p><em>Beberapa tahun kemudian, kami jalani kehidupan kami sehari-hari, aku merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang bukan diriku, hari ini aku duduk di bangku gereja, karena hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya<em>

_aku melihat dan mendengarnya mengatakan "Ya, aku bersedia" dan memasuki kehidupan barunya, menikahi seorang pria_

_saat di akhir acara, dia datang menghampiriku, dan berkata "kau datang!" dia mengucapkan "terima kasih" dan mencium pipiku_

_aku hanya bisa terpaku saat itu, antara senang dan stress, senang karena ku fikir dia akan bahagia setelah menikahi seorang pria, stress karena aku mencintai nya tapi dia sudah punya kehidupannya sendiri_

* * *

><p>Bertahun-tahun, aku hidup sebagai sahabatnya, sekarang, hari ini, di sebuah pemakaman, aku memandangi sebuah peti mati berisikan sahabatku itu<p>

Aku menatap peti mati besi wanita itu yang telah lama menjadi SAHABAT TERBAIKKU, dan juga yang telah lama aku cintai

Sebelum dirinya di tempat di peristirahatan terakhir, mereka, teman-teman ku dan juga dia, membacakan buku hariannya

Aku merinding, sesak, terkulai lemas ketika ku dengar :

_"Aku memandangnya, dan berharap dia adalah milikku, tapi sepertinya dia tidak mengetahui perasaanku dan aku tahu itu. Aku ingin memberitahu nya, aku ingin dia tahu bahwa aku tidak ingin hanya sekedar teman, aku mencintainya tetapi aku terlalu malu dan aku tak tahu kenapa. Ku harap suatu hari dia akan berkata bahwa dia mencintaiku"_

"Ku harap juga begitu" ku katakan pada diriku, dan airmata ku membasahi pipiku

* * *

><p>The End<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN : alur cepat, maaf hanya melampiaskan rasa bosan**

_Saya terima semua masukan, kritik dan saran, flame tidak di anjurkan ^_^  
><em>


End file.
